The Truth
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] Semuanya masih nampak samar, terlebih di mata Kyuhyun / Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun / Brothership / Kalau mau baca silahkan -
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Truth**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Heechul**

**Others.**

**(Brothership ChulBumKyu)**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini asli milik saya tetapi Cast yang ada dalam Fict ini asli bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Fict ini jelas hanya sebuah karangan belaka.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**#Seoul, 2014**

Pukul 11 malam, seorang namja SMA berjalan menapaki halaman rumahnya, tak diperdulikannya lagi jam berapa sekarang dan bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Namja itu melangkah mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ada perasaan ragu sesaat dalam dirinya untuk memasuki rumahnya saat ini, ia berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan kepada seluruh penghuni rumahnya.

Namun keadaan rumah sangat sepi, dengan mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian akhirnya namja tersebut memutuskan untuk melenggang masuk. Ia sudah mempunyai tekad jikalau nanti semua bertanya, maka ia akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya. Toh untuk apa bersikap menjadi anak baik jika semua itu tidak nampak di mata yang lainnya. Jika semua orang menganggapnya buruk, maka bukankah memang dirinya seseorang yang buruk?

Setelah melepas sepatu, namja tersebut melenggang pergi ke dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering entah kenapa, mungkin akibat luka yang ada dalam hatinya.

Dirasanya tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, ia kemudian pergi menengok siapa itu.

"Hae… kenapa baru pulang? Apa ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah?"

Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah tersenyum kepada namja tersebut, namja yang dipanggil Hae itu pun meletakkan botol minuman yang sempat ia pegang ke atas meja dan berhambur memeluk yeoja tersebut.

"Eomma…"

Yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang anak. Dapat dirasanya tubuh anaknya tersebut bergetar, ia mengerti dan segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut untuk melihat wajah sang anak.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah anaknya, maka ia segera mengangkat wajah tersebut dan menangkupkannya di antara jemarinya.

"Ada apa Donghae?"

Ia bertanya sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Anaknya tersebut tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan sang eomma.

"Tatap muka eomma jika eomma sedang berbicara"

Maka dengan keberanian yang penuh, Donghae; sang anak menatap muka sang eomma dan menunjukkan wajahnya kepada sang eomma.

"Aigoo… apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu Hae-ya? Kamu berkelahi lagi? Kan sudah eomma bilang untuk tidak memperdulikan omongan orang lain"

Raut cemas itu muncul saat retina matanya mendapati wajah sang anak yang saat ini terdapat beberapa luka lebam. Maka segera ia pergi untuk mengambil beberapa plester dan handuk hangat.

"Tidak usah eomma, aku baik-baik saja"

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu juga dengan niatannya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke pergelangan tangannya yang dimana ada lima buah jemari yang tengah menggengamnya; mencegahnya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap wajah pemilik jemari tersebut, yang saat ini tengah tersenyum walau terdapat luka disana.

Maka setelahnya Donghae, orang yang mencegah eommanya untuk pergi mengambil obat untuk dirinya kini undur diri dari hadapan sang eomma. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamar tidurnya meninggalkan sang eomma.

'_Aku tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang darimu, eomma'_

.

.

.

**#Seoul, Beberapa tahun yang lalu**

Jeritan suara peluru kini terdengar ke semua penjuru arah, setiap biji peluru tersebut keluar membabi buta menghantam apapun yang ada disana. Tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun cemas ditangkap polisi, seorang namja bertopeng itu makin gencar menembakkan setiap biji peluru yang ada di pistolnya saat ini. Dengan penuh keberanian, namja tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke tubuh setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Maka tak butuh waktu yang lama, kini sudah nampak banyak tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _President Directur _yang ada disana. Nampak seorang namja dewasa lain; mungkin seumuran dengannya kini berdiri tegak seolah menantang dirinya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya namja tersebut.

Maka, dengan seringaian, namja bertopeng itu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, ia tarik pelatuk pistolnya dan

DORRR…

Seketika itu juga namja di hadapannya itu tewas dengan keadaan kepala yang hampir hancur. Dengan begini, maka misinya selesai. Dan namja bertopeng itu segera pergi meninggalkan gedung kantor itu sebelum ada polisi yang datang.

#########

Ruangan yang agak sunyi dan remang-remang, serta tercium bau alkohol dimana-mana, hanya terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam di tempat tersebut. Satu orang yang nampak seperti yang paling berkuasa dan kuat di antara yang lainnya kini tengah duduk tenang di kursinya sambil menghisap sebuah rokok. Terlihat senyuman puas terkembang di bibirnya sesaat setelah menonton berita televisi tentang penembakan brutal di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea beberapa saat yang lalu. Maka kemudian ia pun tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja yang mengenakan penutup muka; topeng di wajahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sesaat untuk memberi hormat.

"Dia sudah mati bos" ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku sudah tahu, kamu memang bisa diandalkan. Ini.. uang yang sudah aku janjikan padamu"

Namja yang dipanggil bos itu pun segera memberikan satu koper yang berisi banyak uang di dalamnya kepada namja bertopeng tersebut. Namja bertopeng itu pun tak segan-segan segera mengambil apa yang sudah dijanjikan oleh bosnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih bos, saya permisi"

Maka setelahnya ia menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian yang ada di sana"

Terlihat beberapa namja berpakaian serba hitam segera menghadap ke namja yang tadi memanggilnya; sang bos.

"Cepat kalian habisi _Lee Jeong Hoon_ beserta anak dan istrinya, dan cepat bawa kembali uangku yang dibawa olehnya barusan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti Bos"

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak ataupun bukti"

"Baik Bos"

Maka setelahnya beberapa namja yang sudah mendapat perintah tersebut segera pamit undur diri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan ruangan itu pun kini kembali sunyi.

"_Tidak ada kata janji di dunia ini, Lee Jeong Hoon"_

#########

Suara tangis dan duka yang mendalam kini tengah terjadi di keluarga Kim. Pasalnya beberapa saat yang lalu, orang terkasih mereka, _Kim Nam Hyun_ telah dikabarkan tewas akibat serangan tembak dari seseorang tepat di kantornya; _Kim's Corporation_.

Istri _Nam Hyun_ tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya atas meninggalnya sang suami tercinta, maka sesaat setelah melihat jasad sang suami, ia sudah tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Sanak saudara dan ketiga orang anak _Nam Hyun_ yang juga berada di rumah sakit ikut histeris, melihat _Kim Jinri_ jatuh pingsan disana.

"Eomma… _irreona_… eomma…."

Anak bungsu dari _Kim Nam Hyun_ dan _Kim Jinri_ itu kini berteriak menyerukan nama sang eomma agar sadar kembali, ia dekap tubuh sang eomma tersebut.

"Eomma… jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie. Eomma _irreona_.."

Ia goncang-goncangkan tubuh sang eomma yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie, _uljimma_. Eomma tidak apa-apa, eomma hanya pingsan. Biar dokter yang merawat eomma, Kyunnie sama Hyung dan Kibum Hyung _ne_"

Kim Heechul, anak sulung mereka kemudian pergi menggendong Kyuhyun; Kim Kyuhyun, dan membawanya keluar rumah sakit untuk menenangkan adiknya tersebut yang kini semakin menangis histeris ingin menemani sang eomma.

"Appa… eomma… jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, hiks. Kyunnie ingin eomma.."

Heechul kemudian segera menggandeng lengan Kibum, adik satunya lagi yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam di pojok ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kibummie, _Kajja_ ikut Hyung dan Kyunnie. _Ahjussi_, tolong jaga eomma sebentar. Aku ingin membawa Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang kerumah"

"_Ne_, tenang saja Heechul-ah. _Ahjussi_ akan menjaga eomma kalian"

"_Gomawoyo_ _Ahjussi_. _Kajja_ Kibummie"

Heechul beserta kedua adiknya kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Heechul hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, ia tidak ingin semakin membuat kedua adiknya bersedih.

"_Appa… semoga engkau tenang disana. Aku berjanji akan menjaga eomma, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku juga berjanji akan menangkap orang yang sudah melakukan ini padamu Appa"_

#########

Seorang namja pulang dengan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya, ia terus memperhatikan salah satu tangannya yang kini membawa sebuah koper yang berisikan banyak uang. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya. Maka, ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Appa…"

Seorang namja kecil datang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia semakin memperlebar senyumannya dan segera menggendong putranya tersebut.

"_Cha_.. anak Appa sudah besar"

"Kamu sudah pulang Yeobo?"

"Hmm…"

Sang suami masih sibuk bermain dengan putra mereka dan tidak begitu memperhatikan istrinya.

"Apa ini Yeobo?"

"Itu beberapa uang untuk keperluan Donghae di masa yang akan datang, kamu harus menyimpannya baik-baik"

"Banyak sekali…. Kamu dapat darimana?"

"Itu..."

Belum sempat sang suami, _Lee Jeong Hoon_ menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Terdengar suara beberapa mobil di luar rumahnya. Ia kemudian memberikan Donghae kepada sang istri dan segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia mengintip dari balik tirai jendela rumahnya.

'Itu kan anak buahnya Bos _Jang_'

Seketika juga firasatnya menjadi buruk, maka dengan segera ia berlari ke arah istri dan anaknya.

"Yeobo, cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Bawa serta Donghae dan juga koper ini. Lewat pintu belakang"

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Siapa yang datang?"

"CEPAT BAWA DONGHAE KELUAR PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI RUMAH INI"

Tanpa sadar ia membentak sang istri, dan itu membuat putra mereka menangis. Ia merasa bersalah, ia kecup kening sang istri dan pucuk kepala Donghae kemudian.

"Aku mohon, turuti permintaan terakhirku. Aku ingin kamu dan Donghae tetap hidup. Dan apabila kamu sudah merasa tidak sanggup, maka datanglah ke keluarga Kim Nam Hyun, ceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang siapa aku. Maka kamu akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti Yeobo.."

"Kamu tidak harus mengerti, kamu hanya harus menuruti perkataanku Yeobo. _Jebal_…"

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan beberapa benda pecah di ruang tamu rumah _Lee Jeong Hoon_.

"CEPAT PERGI"

Maka dengan segera ia menarik sang istri keluar dari kediaman mereka melewati pintu belakang, setelahnya ia kunci pintu tersebut dari dalam.

'_Jaga Donghae baik-baik' _ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar suara tembakan dari dalam rumah mereka disertai suara jeritan sang suami. Sang istri; _Lee JiHyun_ kemudian dengan segera menutup kedua telinga Donghae dan berlari menjauh dari kediaman mereka.

'_Yeobo… aku dan Donghae harus pergi kemana?'_

**END? or TBC?**

**Haii haiii, aku bawa Fict baru lagi hehe. Mian aku gak ngelanjutin Fictku yang lain, karena aku kehilangan ide. Tapi Insya Allah akan segera aku lanjut semuanya… ^_^**

**Ini Fict PURE Brothership dari aku, yang pertama kali, disini ada sedikit adegan kejamnya. Mueheheh…**

**Gimana? Ada yang tertarik dengan Fict yang hancur macam ini? ^_^**

**Mind RnR okHAE ? *TebarDonghae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth ::::::::**

Hiruk pikuk suasana pagi hari menyapa. Memberikan beberapa rasa untuk setiap insan yang ada di bumi. Masih seperti hari-hari yang lalu, kediaman keluarga Kim nampak sangat tenang pagi ini. Ya, dikarenakan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Maka, inilah yang terjadi. Keadaan rumah yang tenang dan damai, seolah-olah tak pernah ada perselisihan di dalamnya. Tak tahukah jika itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya?

Matahari berangsur-angsur mulai menampakkan diri dan mulai memijak pada pijakan yang lebih tinggi, itu menandakan setiap insan harus memulai aktivitasnya dan bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Kediaman itu, nampak mulai terlihat ramai. Dengan dihiasi beberapa teriakan atau rengekan dari si bungsu keluarga tersebut; _Kim Kyuhyun_.

"_Heechul Hyung, buatkan aku susu"_

"_Kibum Hyung, berhentilah bersikap dingin. Awali harimu dengan senyuman"_

Begitulah Kyuhyun, selalu ingin mencari perhatian dari kedua _Hyung_nya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga merubah segalanya menjadi indah, bahkan sekalipun ia tak mampu, ia akan tetap mencoba.

Namun ada seseorang yang tak pernah Kyuhyun berbuat manja kepadanya, seorang _Hyung_nya yang lain. _Hyung_ yang malah ingin selalu ia lindungi tak tahu mengapa. Terlalu begitu banyak hal sepertinya yang disembunyikan seorang _Hyung_nya tersebut darinya. Ingin membantu? Tapi apa yang bisa ia bantu. Maka inilah Kyuhyun, yang hanya melakukan apa yang ia pahami saja.

.

.

"_Eomma… jangan tinggalkan Hae"_

Sekelibat bayangan masa lalu melintas di memorinya, mengusik tidurnya dan mimpi indahnya. Maka inilah ia, bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dengan dipenuhi keringat di dahinya, _namja_ tersebut akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya dan terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Rasa sakit seketika menyeruak masuk ke dalam kepalanya, saat serpihan demi serpihan kenangan itu muncul kembali. _Namja_ tersebut hanya bisa menggenggam selimut yang tengah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan erat, hanya untuk pelampiasan rasa sakit tersebut.

Ia sendirian…. sekalipun terdapat banyak orang di sekitarnya, ia tetap merasa kesepian. Entah kenapa….

Rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, maka dengan segera _namja_ tersebut turun dari ranjangnya dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, _namja _tersebut pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan maksud ingin menemui sang _eomma_ sekalian ingin sarapan pagi dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Ia melangkah dengan perasaan ragu, berpikir tentang apalagi kini reaksi yang akan 'mereka' berikan jika melihat keadaan mukanya yang seperti ini. Marahkah? Khawatirkah? Atau justru tidak perduli? Entahlah, ia akan segera mengetahui jawabannya.

_Namja_ tersebut melangkah melewati kamar si bungsu Kyuhyun, ya, memang kamarnya dengan kamar Kyuhyun bersebelahan; terletak di lantai 2. _Namja_ tersebut berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya nanar pintu kamar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal tentunya.

"Kibummie"

Satu panggilan ia berikan kepada orang tersebut, seseorang yang nyatanya adalah adiknya. Ia tersenyum begitu hangat kepada sosok yang ia panggil Kibummie tersebut, mungkin dengan harapan sosok tersebut membalas sapaannya. Namun semua itu mencelos dari harapannya, setelah melihatnya sekilas, sosok Kibum pergi berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Kyuhyun, dimana buku matematikanya? Aku sudah mencari di kamarmu"

Ia melihat Kibum melangkah menuruni anak tangga, ia juga mendengar seruan Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Sekali lagi ini yang aku dapat'_

.

.

_Nyonya Kim_ masih terlihat sibuk, berlalu lalang dari dapur-meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan putra-putranya sebelum mereka semua memulai aktivitasnya. Nampak sangat melelahkan, mengingat umurnya memang sudah tidaklah semuda dahulu. Namun dirinya sangat-sangat bahagia melakukan rutinitas ini setiap pagi, terlebih si bungsu Kyuhyun yang selalu membantunya menata makanan di atas meja atau sekedar menyomot beberapa bagian dari sarapan itu.

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie… itu sangat menjijikkan. Kau mengambil makanan secara bebas dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu _eoh_?"

"Apa? Kau bilang kotor Hyung? Kau bilang tanganku kotor? Kau mau tahu seperti apa keadaan tanganku jika benar-benar kotor _eoh_?"

Heechul, anak tertua sekaligus anggota keluarga yang paling suka kebersihan itu angkat bicara setelah ia sudah tidak tahan melihat adiknya; Kyuhyun, yang terus saja mengambil sarapan mereka pagi ini dengan tangan bebasnya itu. Tanpa menggunakan sendok, padahal sudah banyak sendok ada di sana. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak mau menggunakannya.

Maka inilah Heechul yang berlarian kesana kemari mencoba menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun yang ingin berbuat usil kepadanya setelah ia menegur bocah itu.

"Ya! _Shireo_. Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba menyentuh _Hyung_nya tersebut dengan tangan bekas ia mengambil makanan tadi, tanpa mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja, ia ingin menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan tangannya yang kotor dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyun, dimana buku matematikanya? Aku sudah mencari di kamarmu"

Sebuah suara lain masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun, namun bagaimana reaksinya? Tidak perduli. Hingga suara lain pun datang, sebuah teguran dari _eomma_nya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan mengganggu _Hyung_mu _chagi_."

Sang _eomma_ hanya berdecak melihat anaknya yang satu itu, anak yang selalu bertingkah jahil dan manja diwaktu bersamaan walaupun dirinya sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

"Kim Kyuhyun, cuci dulu tanganmu sebelum menyentuhku. Kau tahu itu sangat kotor dan banyak bakterinya."

Panik menghinggapi wajah Heechul tatkala dirinya sudah merasa terpojok dan tak bisa berlari lagi sedangkan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tak lupa senyuman _evil _terpatri di wajah _chubby dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Ayolah, tak seburuk itu _Hyungiiee_~"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan nada manjanya namun di telinga Heechul itu terkesan seperti suara Dewa Iblis yang paling _Evil_. Hingga beberapa saat kembali suara _eomma_nya masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Donghae _chagi_, sini duduk. Mari kita makan bersama"

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa angin dan tanpa hujan Kyuhyun segera berhambur kembali ke meja makan secepat mungkin dan menghentikan aksi jahilnya. Padahal Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang terbilang tidak-akan-berhenti-mengerjai-walau-sang-korban-nangis-darah-sekalipun. Hingga Heechul, Tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena terbebas dari kejahilan sang pangeran _Evil_ untuk kali ini.

"Pagi Hae _Hyung_…."

Senyuman manis ia berikan kepada _Hyung_nya tersebut dan kemudian ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tempatnya sendiri.

"Pagi Kyu…"

Donghae, juga ikut tersenyum mendapat sapaan dari _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Maka segeralah ia juga ikut terduduk di samping Kyuhyun lantaran semuanya juga sudah siap di tempat masing-masing; terkecuali Heechul, yang nampak berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hae _Hyung, wae geurae_? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati keadaan wajah salah satu _Hyung_nya tersebut dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan, beberapa luka lebam dan sobek menghiasi wajah tampan _Hyung_nya tersebut.

Seketika itu juga yang lain terkecuali _Nyonya Kim_, ikut memandang wajah Donghae setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa saat, kemudian keduanya –Heechul dan Kibum- acuh dan tak perduli.

Namun Kyuhyun masih menuntut jawaban dari sang _Hyung_, sedangkan Donghae sang pelaku utama, hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya; berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun tak sabar dan segera berdiri menghampiri Donghae. Ia tarik wajah sang Hyung agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"_Nugunde?_"

Donghae akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya _Hyung?_"

Kyuhyun kesal dan tak sengaja hampir memarahi Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya, membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah. Hingga selanjutnya sang _eomma_ membuka suara dan mencairkan suasana tegang di sana.

"Sudahlah Kyu, cepat kembali duduk dan kita lanjutkan sarapan pagi kita. Nanti kau terlambat, terlebih Heechul _hyung_mu"

Teguran sang _eomma_ mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sarapan pagi di keluarga Kim pun berlangsung dengan suasana canggung. Hingga tak lama Kim Heechul beranjak berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kibum, Kyu, cepat selesaikan makan kalian jika ingin menumpang di mobilku"

Heechul beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil peralatan kerjanya. Kini ruangan itu hanya menyisakan 4 orang yang tetap masih berdiam diri satu sama lain. _Nyonya Kim_ yang merasakan suasana seperti ini tidaklah nyaman kemudian membuka suaranya kembali.

"Hae… kau juga boleh ikut menumpang di mobil _Hyung_mu_ chagi_ bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kau jangan berkecil hati atas ucapan _Hyung_mu tadi."

Mendengar ucapan sang _eomma_ tersebut. Kim Kibum, berdehem cukup keras. Seolah tak setuju dengan ucapan sang _eomma_. Donghae yang mendengar itu mengerti, dan angkat bicara.

"_Ne eomma, arrayo_. Tapi aku lebih suka naik bus _eomma_, lagipula ada seorang _chingu_ yang sudah menungguku."

Donghae berbohong kepada _eomma_nya. Setelah itu ia segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada _eomma_nya, juga ia segera mengambil tas punggungnya yang ia letakkan di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Donghae mengetahui jikalau Kyuhyun memandanginya mulai dari ia angkat bicara tadi sampai ia berpamitan kepada sang _eomma_. Bahkan saat ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu sekalipun, Kyuhyun masih memandanginya.

'_Mianhae Kyu'_

.

.

Tak ada yang ingin hidup sendiri di dunia ini, namun jika itu memungkinkan. Maka itulah memang seharusnya yang bisa kau pilih. Tak ada mereka, orang yang mempunyai ikatan darah denganmu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang membuatmu menjalani hidup dengan sia-sia. Masih banyak orang yang sebenarnya perduli namun tak menunjukkan kepeduliannya padamu secara gamblang.

Kembali, jalan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ia lewati. Ia menarik nafasnya sesekali karena dirasanya luka di wajahnya masih sedikit sakit akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Huftt, ternyata sakit juga. Aku pikir tidak akan sesakit ini."

Ia sentuh beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terdapat luka tersebut.

"_Lee Donghae chagi, maafkan eomma."_

Ingatan itu kembali datang, menyerbu beberapa ruang di dalam otaknya. Ia pegang kepalanya yang entah mengapa selalu terasa sakit jikalau ingatan itu kembali datang.

Ia termenung, dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk ke halte bus.

"Mengapa peristiwa itu juga menyakitkan, bahkan lebih perih dari luka-luka di wajahku ini."

Ia menerawang jauh ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang tak akan mungkin bisa hilang dari ingatannya sekalipun ia menginginkannya.

Hingga tak dirasanya seseorang datang dari arah yang sama saat ia datang tadi.

"Kim Donghae!"

Dan dengan hitungan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang tersebut, orang tersebut mengejutkan Donghae yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"_Aish Hyung_! Bisa tidak kau tidak berbicara tepat di telingaku, itu sakit. _Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne arra, mian_"

Seorang _namja bername tag_ Lee Sungmin tersebut hanya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran kepada sahabat sekaligus _hoobae_nya di sekolahnya tersebut, yang hanya mendapat omelan dari sang korban.

"_Mianhae_, hae. Lagipula sedang apa kau melamun di pinggir jalan begini _eoh_? Ingin tebar pesona kepada para_ yeoja_? _Aigoo_…"

Mereka berdua nampak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk ke halte bus.

"Siapa yang sedang tebar pesona _Hyung_, kau jangan asal menuduh."

"Lalu apa hmm? Berpose _cool_ di pinggir jalan, begitu?"

"_Aish_, nampaknya ke_pabbo_an Hyukjae sudah menular kepadamu _Hyung_. Ck ck ck."

"_Aniya_. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukjae. Apa dia sudah memberi kabar tentang apa yang harus kita perbuat setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"_Molla_, sampai saat ini dia belum meneleponku. Mungkin dia masih menyusun strategi untuk tindakan balas dendam kita akibat kekalahan kita kemarin."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Ah, apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Sungmin memandangi wajah Donghae.

"Lupakan, lagipula ini tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan harga diri kelompok kita yang sudah di injak-injak kemarin. Kau sendiri bagaimana _Hyung_, apa sudah sembuh?"

"_Pabbo_, aku ini jago _martial art_. Walaupun kemarin kelompok kita kalah, namun aku tak mendapat luka sedikitpun di tubuhku."

"Sombong sekali."

"Haha, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Bus sudah datang, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Hyukjae dan yang lain."

Donghae dan Sungmin akan segera menaiki bus mereka, namun handphone Donghae bergetar. Donghae pun mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Seketika itu juga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaiki bus, padahal kakinya sudah menginjak satu anak tangga bus. Entah kenapa raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi tegang setelah mendapat panggilan tersebut. Hingga kemudian ia bergegas menaiki bus dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di dalam bus.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kita bolos. _Ne_?"

"_Mwo_?"

Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya bingung dengan keputusan Donghae yang mengajaknya bolos sekolah hari ini. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, pikir Sungmin. Karena memang biasanya Donghae tak pernah membolos; walaupun ia bukanlah siswa yang rajin di sekolah, jika itu tidak menyangkut hal yang penting.

"A.. ada apa.."

Sungmin menjeda ucapannya.

"Dengan Hyukjae?" lanjut Sungmin kemudian.

Donghae hanya memandang Sungmin tanpa bersuara, hingga detik berikutnya Sungmin mendelikkan matanya seolah terkejut. Ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang terjadi walaupun hanya melihat tatapan Donghae.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Donghae, ini gawat. Kelompok mereka menyerang Siwon petang tadi. Jadi kau dan Sungmin Hyung harus datang ke tempat kita sekarang. Kita susun strategi bersama untuk membalas perbuatan kelompok tersebut. Palli!"_

**^.To Be Continue.^**

Muwehehe_… I'm back Readersdeul_ *Keluar dari cangkang ddangkoma* #Abaikan

Bagaimana, apa _chapter_ ini terlalu pendek? Apa membosankan? Aku harap engga sih #Plak.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_, dikarenakan saya harus fokus dengan tugas dan ujian. *_poor me_*

Okeh saya gak mau banyak bicara cuman pengen mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang udah _Review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya :

_**~ Dazelf, nnaglow aka NaaFa-nnaglow, hwangkyu, Awaelfkyu13, erka, Secret, MingKyuMingKyu ~**_

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah _Fav _dan _Follow Fict_ ini *_gamsahae_ ^^ *

Yang terakhir, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Dan minta _Review_nya lagi boleh? ~^_^~


End file.
